


Irresistible

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick is Nightwing, Dick is a good big brother, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Dick Grayson, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Simple undercover mission at a club leads Dick to meeting his favorite Outlaw. But who is he really and is there something more between them? Fluff and overprotectiveness happens.(Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics is kinda just there for the instincts)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: "Found" universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 44
Kudos: 423





	1. A Little Argument

“NO!” Dick’s voice echoed around the cave. The two other people could tell that the omega was beyond pissed just from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.  
“No,” Dick repeated, “Tim is not going to go undercover at a fucking club! He’s seventeen! He’s a kid!” He gestured at the said boy, who was very uncomfortable at the moment. 

Tim didn’t mind the idea of having to go to a club, especially since this one wasn’t even the worst Gotham had to offer. And he was a beta too. Most alphas would just ignore him and the omegas weren’t that bad either. He understood why Dick was against him going since he was still a minor, but that hardly mattered in any of Gotham’s clubs. 

“There isn’t any other choices,” Bruce said, voice like steel. Dick wasn’t even supposed to be in the city. But apparently he had missed Alfred’s cooking and Tim so he had decided to come visit. And that way found out about the undercover mission. 

“I can go,” Dick insisted. Before Bruce managed to open his mouth to shot the idea down, Dick continued: “I’m an adult and I can take care of myself just fine. Didn’t you say that the club isn’t even the problem? Then I should be just fine.” 

Bruce wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose but resisted. 

“It’s still not safe beca-” Bruce didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. 

“Don’t you dare to finish that thought!” Dick growled. “Admit it, if you weren’t so old, you’d be going yourself even if you’re an omega like me!” 

“Dick-!” 

“No! Tim is not going and this is the one thing I won’t back out off. Also I’ve done this before.” Dick crossed his arms and looked at his father’s eyes. He could tell that Bruce was having an inner debate going on. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders were stiff. 

Tim stood awkwardly next to them. He was also worried about Dick going at the club. It was bound to be filled with alphas looking for easy prey. Not that Dick was one, no he could take care of himself. Tim had to admit that Dick probably could actually get the information they wanted way better than him. And they could always stand guard outside the club and bust in if Dick needed help.

“Bruce, please let me do this in his place,” Dick pleaded. “I know you’re worried but I promise I’ll be careful.” 

Finally Bruce let out a long sigh and relaxed. “Fine, I give up,” Bruce relented but the worry didn’t leave his eyes.  
Dick gave him a sympathetic smile and walked to him, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna be just fine. I know what I’m getting myself into and how to handle alphas who think they can just do whatever they want to,” Dick said with a smirk on his face.  
Bruce rolled his eyes but he seemed at least a bit more convinced that Dick could look after himself on the club.

It was an understatement when Dick thought that neither Bruce or Alfred were happy with Dick’s choice of clothes for the club.

“C’mon, showing a little skin isn’t that bad,” Dick said and crossed his arms. The two older men sighed heavily. Dick was wearing very short jeans, neon blue crop top hoodie and blue converses. Maybe saying that he was showing only a little bit of skin was understatement. His legs were very much visible and so were his abs. Not that Dick minded. For once, according to Tim, his outfit was fashionable. 

“Stop worrying! Shouldn’t you guys be getting ready to be my backup incase something goes wrong? Not that I think that I’ll need any.” Dick smiled and turned around to head out. He was going to put on a bit warmer jacket and then use his bike to get to the club.


	2. At The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick runs into a familiar Helmet.

Dick had no problems at getting into the club. Not to mention that keeping his identity secret if he so wished was easy. The club actually had their customers wear black domino masks. Dick found it interesting but fun.

Locating the target was also easy. His job was to keep an eye on her and a mental note on who she interacted with. So far the woman of the evening hadn’t appeared yet. To kill time, Dick actually hit the dance floor and enjoyed the music.

After maybe half an hour he spotted his target entering the club with two men. The target was an alpha woman whose identity was still mostly a mystery to Batman and the inc. They knew that she was involved in drug dealings just outside Red Hood’s territory.

 _Men are clearly betas_ , Dick thought, as the trio walked past him. The trio was led to a table at the back of the club but nobody joined them. They got drinks and started chatting about literally nothing important.

To keep up the image, Dick kept dancing around while keeping a close eye to his targets. None of them left the table at all.  
Suddenly, a handsome man taller than him appeared in front of Dick, blocking his view. The man was wearing a black suit jacket and a red dress shirt underneath it. Black jeans and on his face the man had a red domino mask that covered his eyes, just like everyone else. Still Dick did recognize the man easily thanks to the white fluff of hair on the man’s forehead.  
Hands found their way to Dick’s waist but the two kept dancing, getting closer and closer to the side of the room.

“What are you doing here pretty bird?” Red Hood asked calmly.

“What do you think that people do at a club?” Dick asked innocently and smiled at the alpha. He was the only alpha around that Dick wasn’t going to hit for touching him so casually.

“Now isn’t the time to play dumb, birdy. I have an important meeting in twenty minutes and I need you out of here before that. You could get in trouble if you stay.” Hood glanced at the back of the room.

“Really? What kind of meeting? Does it involve shooting people?”

“Depends on how it goes,” Hood said, his attention back on Dick.

“Well, let’s hope that it goes well.”

Red Hood let out a long and tired sigh. Dick had heard a lot of them tonight.

“You’re just like B,” Dick murmured. “Underestimating me just because I’m an omega.”

“This has nothing to do with that, Pretty Bird, trust me.”

“ _Fine_ …Can I ask something real quick?” Dick asked.

“Go ahead,” Hood sighed.

“Is your meeting with that alpha lady with two betas? Because I’m here because of them,” Dick explained, slightly nodding towards the trio. Hood glanced at them before nodding.

“Yeah. Stay away from them. B shouldn’t have sent anyone here tonight.”

“ _Well_ we didn’t know that this was your club. If we had, maybe he wouldn’t have had to,” Dick shot back playfully. Hood sighed again and started herding Dick towards the front door.

“Time to go Pretty Bird.”

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Both men flinched and Hood placed himself between Dick and the direction the gunshot sound came from. The alpha lady and two betas were standing now and the other one of the betas was pointing a pistol towards the ceiling.

“I think it’s about time we begin, Red Hood,” The lady said with a smile while the other customers hurried out of the club.

Dick was about to leave along with them, but the lady spoke again.

“The pretty omega in a blue hoodie, why don’t you stay?”

Dick glanced at her and stopped. Red Hood walked over to him and put a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. His intention was pretty clear and Dick decided to go along with it for now.

“Excuse my mate, he was suppose to head home before our meeting,” Hood said with a shrug. “I hope you don’t mind if he stays?” It was clear that there was a hidden threat there, and it seemed to work. The alpha lady looked a bit nervous for a moment.

“Of course I have nothing against it,” she said.

Hood gently pushed Dick towards the table his men had prepared for the meeting, but he never let go of his waist. Once all of them were seated, Hood and the alpha lady, named Serena Lopez, started to talk about a new drug Serena’s men had developed. She wanted Red Hood to join her and help with spreading the drug all over Gotham and maybe get rid of the pestering bats once and for all. Dick didn’t understand everything as Serena constantly changed between speaking Spanish and English. Not that he didn’t know the other language but because he was a bit tired and the switching was so fast. He had no idea how Hood managed to keep up but apparently he did. After listening to Serena talk and providing minimal response to indicate that he understood what she was saying, Red Hood spoke out.

“I think **you** misunderstood something here, Serena. You **don’t** get to make the offer. My city, my rules. I make the offer and you work for me,” Hood explained with a voice that  
left no room for arguments. Serena glared at him.

“ _My_ drug, _my_ rules,” Serena said with an even voice but Dick could tell that she was nervous by studying her body language.

“Oh please, I could get my hands on it before you can say ‘cheese’. You’re clearly underestimating me, Serena. I advise you to stop that, you can’t win against me.”

The female alpha turned to talk to the beta on her left and then to the one on the right side. None of them seemed pleased but Dick felt hopeful that Red Hood’s reputation had them nervous and submissive.

“Our deal or no deal,” Serena said, lifting her chin while trying to stare Hood down. It was a bit impressive, how she thought that she could have the last words.

Red Hood seemed thoughtful before turning to one of his alpha lieutenants and nodded. Immediately their guns were trained on the three guests. Hood stood up and spread his arms open. He looked exactly like the crime lord he kinda was. Dick hated to admit that he looked slightly cool.

“You really don’t understand what’s going on, Serena. You are on my turf now, not your own. One word from me and you and your little betas are dead.” Hood walked towards them around the table.

“Let me say this clearly: You’ll work for me. You’ll give me your drugs, and the formula for it; no copies of it will be left in your possession, of course. We’ll maybe start spreading it around the city, depending on my moods.”

Serena was about to interrupt him but Hood shushed her.

“How will you profit from all of this? 500 000 $, trust me, your drug isn’t even that good, I’m making a rather generous offer, ” Hood continued and stopped to stand behind her. “Now what will it be? 500 000 $ or I’ll have it stolen from you and you won’t benefit in any way?” Hood returned to stand on the other side of the table next to Dick.

Serena and her men looked at each other. They didn’t seem happy about the possible outcome of the meeting. Dick got a feeling that this was going to end with bullets flying. But just maybe, maybe they’d choose the easy way out. Accepting Hoods deal didn’t seem like a bad idea in their situation. _Hopefully they are smart enough to take it._


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Flirting? Bantering? I guess? Idk.

Serena wasn’t that smart. Clearly not pleased with how things were going, her men and she took out their own guns they had hidden who knows where. Serena pointed hers towards Red Hood while her men pointed theirs towards the Red Hood’s men. 

Dick stood up and was ready to dive to safety if he had to. The tension was high on the air and no one moved for a moment.

Red Hood didn’t seem fazed at all. He sighed, disappointed, and walked slowly back to stand slightly in front of Dick. For a moment Dick was almost offended but let it slide this time. He was still playing the role of a meek mate of Red Hood. 

“I was honestly hoping that you’d be smarter. I mean, who brings two backups to a meeting with a crime lord with dozens of men at his command?” Hood asked without expecting an answer. 

“The amount doesn’t matter, when you know where to aim,” Serena said before  slightly tilting her gun to the right before pulling the trigger. 

Hood pushed Dick out of the way and the bullet buried itself on Hood’s left bicep. Just a moment later Hood’s men started to shoot at the trio who were now running towards the exit, trying to escape. The other one of the betas took a bullet to his shoulder while shielding the alpha. But he kept running and shooting as if nothing had happened. 

Dick’s attention went to Hood who was still keeping himself between the escaping guests and him. He didn’t waver either despite having been shot. He had also pulled out his own pistol and was aiming for the alpha but seemed to miss the few shots.

Dick felt guilty for not being able to help but he pushed it aside, he could apologize later. Blood was oozing sluggishly from the bullet hole and Dick knew it had to be stopped as fast as possible. The bullet should be removed too. 

Dick ripped a large peace from the tablecloth on the table and balled it. Serena and her men were already out of the club, some of the Hood’s men chasing after them. Hood himself seemed to be in no hurry to follow them so he sat down on a chair. Dick took his chance and pressed the cloth to the wound. Hood tensed for a second but relaxed quickly. One of his men brought over a first-aid kit and left Dick to take care of Hood. 

“You didn’t have to shield me, you know?” Dick said after a moment of silence. He fished out long tweezers to get the bullet out. 

“What did you expect? That I’d just move out of the way? Not a chance,” Hood said calmly and flinched when Dick probed around the wound. 

“I can take care of myself. You could have, instead of taking the bullet, gone after them,” Dick pointed out. 

“Where’s the fun in that? Now I get the full thrill of the hunt.” 

Dick sighed but smiled a little. “You’re really reckless.” 

“But that’s why you like me, don’t you?” Hood smirked. “Anyway, it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ve been shot before.” 

Humming, Dick bandaged the wound after cleaning it carefully. Suddenly, Hood pulled him towards him and on his lap. Dick felt a plush creep up the back of his neck. He placed his hands gently on the man’s shoulders despite the fact that as a acrobat he didn’t necessarily need help to balance himself. Hood’s own hands were on Dick’s waist. 

“Better me than you, Pretty Bird,” Hood said. That earned him a pouty glare from Dick. 

“Don’t say that.” Dick moved his other hand to the back of Hood’s head and played  with his black hair there. “It makes me sad.” 

Hood hummed and said:“Then I guess I’ll have to cheer you up? Stay the night?”

Dick thought about it for a moment. They had been running into each other a lot during patrols, which always led to flirting and make-out sessions in he shadows. Dick had a while ago come to a conclusion that he found the alpha both really attractive _ and _ trustworthy, despite the fact that he was kind of a criminal. But Dick wasn’t sure if that meant anything to the alpha. 

He really liked the guy and trusted him. Dick really wanted to stay the night. Also he wasn’t sure if Bruce was alright with that. Not that Dick cared what he said but he didn’t trust that Bruce wouldn’t come and drag him away without calling the older omega first.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Dick answered with a bright smile. “But as much as I hate to say this, I think I have to atleast give B a call. Don’t want him to come running to get me if I won’t check in.” 

“Understandable.” Hood nodded.

Dick pressed the earpiece in his ear and the comms came alive. “B, can you hear me?” 

The comm rattled for a moment before he could hear Bruce’s voice. 

“Yes, I can. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Turned out that the club is owned by none other than Red Hood himself. So we don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Dick shifted on Hood’s lap and the man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Dick slapped the back oh his head lightly and shook his head. But Hood seemed to take it as a challenge. He started to press feather light kisses to Dick’s neck.

“What about the gunshots we heard and the targets running out of the club with Hood’s men right behind them?” Tim asked. He had apparently joined the frequency. 

Dick did his best to ignore the mosquito and answer the questions. “Nothing to worry about, the alpha, Serena didn’t get her way and got mad. And no, I was not in danger,” he added to the end. “Hood’s men are taking care of it.” 

“Good. But they better not turn out at the morgue tomorrow,” Bruce muttered. 

“You coming N?” Tim asked. 

Dick sighed.  _ Here goes nothing, _ he thought before speaking again.

“Yeah, I’m actually staying the night, with Hood.” Before Bruce or Tim was able to say anything, Dick added: “Hood got hurt and it was kinda my fault, so I’d like to make sure he’ll be alright.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Tim asked, obviously worried about him. 

“Yeah, I trust him. He’s done nothing to prove otherwise.” Just as Dick said that Hood gently bit his neck. Dick just barely managed to muffle a rather embarrassing sound. 

“Just be back tomorrow before lunch or Alfred will be disappointed,” Bruce said to everyone’s surprise. “Hood, if you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to throw you behind bars.” Bruce added, loud enough for Hood to hear. 

Dick tried to hide his embarrassment by pressing his face to Hood’s good shoulder.  _ Of course he’d notice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome I guess.


	4. Cuddle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I want to post chapter a day until this fic is done :)  
> Next chapter might be longer!

After the embarrassing phone call, Hood led Dick to what Dick guessed was the man’s own apartment. It was on the top floor and actually a nice and spacious penthouse. The living room was open and there was a modern kitchen on the other side of the huge room. The living space was decorated with minimal furniture but still rather comfortably. There was a big beige coach, a large tv on a black low table and a bookcase. One of the walls was made of glass and the view was quite nice. On the left, there was a door which Dick guessed led to a bedroom.

“Pretty nice place you got,” Dick said with a smile. He looked around, taking in the room. “A lot of room for a one person.” 

“Well, not like I have anyone to share it with, _yet_ ,” Hood said and gave Dick a look that made him laugh. 

“I see.” 

“If you take the door on the left, you’ll get to the bedroom. Then there’s a door to your right. There’s the bathroom. You can take a shower if you want,” Hood said and walked to the couch and threw his suit jacket on it. 

Dick looked at the man for a moment before taking the offer. “Okay, don’t faint while I’m couple of rooms away!” 

Hood shook his head affectinaly and sat on the couch. “Would never, Pretty Bird.” 

The door led to a bedroom, just like Dick thought. There was a big, king sized bed that looked comfortable and white nightstands in each sides. A white, simple wardrobe stood next to the door. 

Dick entered to the en suite bathroom and just to be on the safe side, took a rather hurried shower. After showering, he realized that he didn’t have anything to change into. _Shit, what do I do?_

Deciding to wrap the towel on his waist, Dick stepped out of the bathroom and then the bedroom.

“Hey Hood? Can I borrow some clothes?” He asked from the man who was still lounging on the beige couch. 

For a moment Dick thought that the man was asleep but then Hood raised his head. 

“Sure, take anything you want from the wardrobe,” Hood said but his words were a little bit slurred. “Nice abs,” He added. 

“Not the time for that, Hood,” Dick said and retreated to the bedroom and quickly picked out a red sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. After hanging the towel to dry in the bathroom he hurried back to the living room and to Hood’s side. The man eyed him for a long moment. 

“What?” Dick asked, concerned about the outlaw. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Hood stated and then pulled Dick closer by his waist. He buried his face to Dick’s neck and stayed there. “And you smell like mine.” 

Dick chuckled and he would have been very flattered if he wasn’t so worried about the alpha. He placed his hand on man’s forehead and was relieved that it didn’t feel warm.

“The couch isn’t the most comfortable place but your bed seemed soft. Want to move there to lie down?” Dick prompted. “I can help you change into something else, jeans aren’t the comfiest to spend a night in.” 

Hood didn’t response for a moment and Dick was ready to panic when he felt Hood nod against his neck. Dick smiled and helped the man up. 

Once they made it to the bedroom, Dick helped Hood to sit down and then started to unbutton his dress shirt. Hood still had his domino mask on, so Dick couldn’t see his eyes. The medic that had stitched Hood up earlier had said that he was going to be fine but should stay awake for a while. He hoped that the alpha was still awake because undressing would be way too hard otherwise.

“Still with me?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” Hood muttered and dipped forward to nuzzle Dick’s neck again.Dick let out a sigh and gently pushed the slightly bigger man on his back on the bed. 

“Not yet, you big softy,” Dick chuckled and opened the man’s belt. “C’mon, kick them off.”

Hood did as told and kicked the jenas off and then pulled on the sweatpants that Dick handed to him. He rejected the shirt Dick offered and then crawled under the covers on the other side of the bed so he could lie on his right side and face Dick.

Dick threw the shirt away and joined Hood under the blanket. After pulling the blanket over both of them, a hand pulled Dick close to Hood’s chest and he gladly cuddled against him, tucking his head under the alpha’s chin. Hood’s left arm settled over his waist. Hood’s scent and warmth made Dick feel safe and cherished. 

“Good night, Dickybird,” Hood muttered, already half asleep. 

“Good night Hood.”


	5. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles and breakfast. Also Jason keep your mouth shut.

Slowly blinking, Dick opened his eyes. He was still sleepy but the soft light of the room was welcoming. For a moment he wondered where he was but soon the memories of the previous night came back to him: the club, meeting, Red Hood protecting him and getting shot and then arriving to Hood’s penthouse plus cuddles. 

Dick glanced at the man to find him already awake and looking at him with a soft smile on his face. Dick returned the smile.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Hood said. His voice sounded still hoarse from sleep. He leaned down and gave Dick a quick peck on his lips. “How do you manage to look that good when you’ve just woken up and have a bed hair?” 

“It’s natural for me, I’m just that good,” Dick chuckled and nuzzled against Hood’s neck with his nose. Apparently the tip of his nose was cold as Hood cursed under his breath. Dick laughed at that and pressed his face against the skin before him. This time Hood didn’t complain and instead traced circles on Dick’s side, where his hand was still resting. 

“How do you sleep with a domino mask? Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Dick asked eventually. He understood if Hood wanted to keep his identity a secret from him for now but it had to be getting a little bit annoying for the alpha.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hood said and pressed his face to Dick’s messy hair. “I’m used to it.” 

“If you say so…” Dick said and was going to leave it at that but apparently the way he said it left Hood wondering.

“Hood raised his head and Dick already missed the warmth on his head. “Does it bother you? Or the whole secret identity thing?” Hood asked.

“No! Not it doesn’t! Of course I hope that one day you’ll feel like you can trust me enough to tell me but I can totally wait!” Dick hurried to say before there could be any misunderstandings.  _ It is a bit unfair that Bruce knows. _

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, pretty bird,” Hood said but he didn’t elaborate more. 

Dick gave him a bright smile. “I know, I probably wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” 

Hood smiled and leaned down again to kiss him. 

The two spend a lazy morning by kissing and cuddling in the bed. Neither of them were in hurry. Hood was benched by his own lieutenant and Dick had until lunch, two pm to be exact, and the clock was around nine am when the two had woken up.

After couple of hours, Dick’s stomach decides that it’s time to start a concert. Hood perks up immediately.

“Sorry,” Dick mutters quietly, blush coloring his face. 

Hood is off the bed in seconds and pulling a shirt over his head. “I might not be allowed to use my left hand to lift heavy stuff but damn it I can still cook!” As soon as he had heard the voice of Dick’s stomach rumbling, his instincts had demanded him to provide for the omega. No way was the target of his affection going to be hungry in his presence. 

“Where are you going?” Dick asked from the bed.

Hood turned to look at him and smiled. “I’m going to make breakfast but you can wait in the bed, get some more rest,” Hood said and disappeared to the kitchen. 

Dick smiled and felt warm inside. Burying his face to the Hood’s soft pillow, Dick inhaled the alpha’s scent and relaxed. He couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if he had such a caring alpha as his mate. Waking up to the smell of breakfast and soft kisses most days? That sounded like heaven to Dick. But he wasn’t sure if he could ever have that.

Interrupting the thoughts he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Couple of minutes later Dick wanders into the kitchen and stops behind Hood. He tries to take a peek over the taller man’s shoulder and barely sees him making eggs and bacon. There’s also oatmeal warming up in a pot.

“You actually got up?” Hood asked with a smirk as he glances back at Dick. 

“I got lonely,” Dick pouted. 

Hood looked at him for a long moment and Dick raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You still look good in my clothes.” 

Dick blushed and hid his face against the alpha’s back. “Unfair,” Dick muttered. “You’re not allowed to compliment me so sincerely so early in the morning.” 

“It’s eleven o’clock.” 

“It’s still morning,” Dick huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Whatever you say pretty bird,” Hood smiled and turned around again. “Anyway you’re not leaving here hungry. Alfred wouldn’t approve that.” 

Dick’s head snapped up to look at the back of the alpha’s head. “How do you know 

Alfred?” He asked. He didn’t remember ever talking about the butler around Hood.

Visibly tensing, Hood stopped what he was doing but stayed quiet for a moment.

“ I know your identities, so I’ve heard about the British butler too. I mean who doesn’t know about the Wayne family’s butler?” Hood said after a moment of silence. 

“Still, how would you know that he’d be mad?” Dick tried again. He found Hood’s responses odd. 

“Because… He’s British…?” Hood muttered. “Hey look, the breakfast is ready!” Hood placed the eggs and bacons on two separate plates and then carried them to the table. 

Dick sighed. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get a better answer from the man so he decided to let it be. Instead he concentrated on the delicious smell and food. 

Hood placed some toast, cucumber and cheese on the table too. Then he poured some hot tea on two mugs and handed the other one to Dick. Thanking him, Dick sat down on and took a bite out of a piece of toast. 

_ I want to marry this man just because of his dealicious breakfast. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not have time to get the next chapter written for tomorrow and if I do, it'll be a bit short.


	6. A game of tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of tag, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this story this far so I'm not 100% sure what to do next with it. I'll write atleast one more chapter so stick with me please. Comments are welcome. IF you want more of these two written by me, then please let me know :)

Two weeks passed quickly while patrolling around Gotham. Nothing major happened, just the same as usual: beat bad guys up, they escape form Arkham, repeat. 

There was a one little difference tho. A certain alpha didn’t seem to get it that Dick was more than capable of taking care of himself. Red Hood tried to be subtle but actually he really wasn’t. Dick met him more often during patrols and could see him watching him from high places every now and then but definitely more often than before. The man even appeared during fights to help out even if there were other bats around, as long as Nightwing was there. 

In a way it was nice and sweet of Red Hood to be so helpful but lately it had been getting annoying. Dick was the original Robin for god’s sake, he could take down people twice his size no problem. And Dick was going to let the man know that. 

Nightwing landed carefully on the roof of the tallest buildings around. He was well aware of the alpha tailing him, just like he wanted. When he heard heavy combat boots hit the roof, he turned around to face the helmet headed man. 

“Hello pretty bird,” Hood said, “Fancy meeting you around here.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, not that the other man could see that, and crossed his arms. “I would like to ask you the same thing. You see, I’ve noticed that a certain  _ someone _ has been following me around a lot more than before. And it’s bothering me.” 

“Daddy bats?” Hood asked. 

Dick sighed. “You know what I mean. I appreciate the care, I really do but come on, you know that I can hold my own in a fight,” Dick said and walked closer to the man. 

“Okay, you got me,” Hood muttered and reached out for him. Dick stepped closer and allowed the other to pull him close. 

“No more overprotective stalking during patrol?” 

“No more overprotective stalking during patrol.”

Dick smiled happily to Hood and then stood on his toes to remove his helmet (why did he have to wear that dumb domino mask underneath?) and then peck his cheek quickly. Hood leaned down to chase after him but Dick slipped away from him, Hood’s helmet still in his hands, and grinned at him. 

“Catch me if you can!” Dick shouted before running off. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Hood muttered under his breath and then bolted after the blue bird. 

Nightwing glanced behind him. He was hiding behind a dumpster in a dark alley. So far he hadn’t seen Red Hood since he managed lose him during the case over the rooftops. He allowed a small smug smile form on his face. 

Suddenly someone grabbed his right wrist and pulled him around. Dick let out a very manly shriek and on reflex tried to punch the person but it was blocked by another hand. 

“Easy birdy, easy,” Hood chuckled and snatched Dick’s other wrist to pull him closer, again. “No need to get violent.” 

“For fuck’s sake Hood, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Dick gasped and tried to glare at the man. 

Hood laughed and Dick felt his face heat up. Red Hood had a nice laugh, which Dick rarely got to hear. He heard the man’s more sinister sounding laugh more often. He didn’t like that one. But this one was like a big cat purring. 

“And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Hood said and stoel a quick kiss from Dick while at the same time he snatched his helmet back. “Gotcha!” 

It took Dick a moment to realize what happened. “Hey, you cheated!” Dick whined and stood up after Hood. 

“Sorry babe, I am a criminal, remember?” Hood said with a smirk and put the helmet back on. “As much as I’d love to continue, I have to go now. Got places to be and people to beat up.” 

Dick huffed. “Fine, but you better remember what we agreed on?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hood said and shrugged before grappling away from the alley. 

Dick gasped and shouted after him: “You will tone it down!” 

The only response Dick got was a distant laugh. 


	7. Welcome back...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain day is nearing and it has Dick on the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things: one more chapter after this one, BUT I'm making this into a series that I'll continue either in a couple of days or weeks. Got some studying to do and exams to take. Also this and the next chapter will have some light (?) angst but I'm pretty sure none of you mind.

“Nightwing, report,” said the voice in Nightwing’s comm. 

“Nothing major to report, it’s as quiet as it gets in Gotham. Stopped a couple of robberies, helped an old lady to cross the street and saved a kitten from a tree, just like Superman!” Dick chuckled to his own comparison. 

From the other side of the comm he could hear Bruce’s tired sigh and Robin’s quiet laughter. Dick gave himself ten points for comedy. 

“Take the patrol route near Red Hood’s territory. He’s been oddly silent for a month,” Bruce was back to Batman and business. 

“Yes sir.” Dick leaped of the roof and fired his grapple gun. After doing a few loopty loops he landed on the nearest roof top and almost tumbled down. Tonight was not exactly Dick’s finest nights.

“Well that was embarrassing,” a familiar voice said from the shadows. 

Dick turned around and stared at the man walking towards him. 

“What’s got-” 

Red Hood’s words were cut of by Dick kicking the man’s legs off the ground underneath him and then landing on him heavily. Hood was lying down on his back with a furious Nightwing sitting on top of him. 

“How dare you disappear without a word like that for a month?! Do you have any idea about how worried I was?!” Dick shouted at Hood, maybe a bit too loud but he couldn’t care less if someone heard him. 

“I thought that you-! That you-!” Dick couldn’t finish the sentence. He’d been on the edge the whole day already with unwanted thoughts circling inside his head. 

Hood stayed quiet and just looked at him from behind the helmet on his head. Dick sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. 

“Say something,” Dick muttered and tension left his shoulders. His usually sweet scent was all sout now. 

Hood placed his hands gently on Dick’s waist and traced circles with his thumbs. “I’m sorry. Should have told you that I was going to be out of town for a while.” Hood sat up but kept Dick sitting on his lap. 

“I was supposed to be away for a day or two but things escalated and then a month had passed.” 

“You could have called,” Dick pointed out. 

“I didn’t think you’d miss me,” Hood said but under the helmet he was smiling softly. Apparently he was wrong about that tho. 

Dick gasped and looked rather offended. He pushed off of Hood’s lap and stood up. 

“After everything, you still don’t think that I care about you?!” Dick asked. The anger was back. 

Hood stood up as well and tried to calm the omega down. “That’s not exactly what I meant,” he tried but it was all in vain. 

“Well I have no idea what else you could have meant!” Dick stormed off before Hood could say or do anything else. He ran after him but Dick was already out of sight. Also when Dick didn’t want to be found, he couldn’t be found. 

Hood sighed and took his helmet off.  _ Great, now I really fucked it up. _

He was worried. It felt like there was something else there too, something Hood, Jason, just couldn’t see. And Jason felt like he was supposed to know. Just being worried about him wouldn’t make Dick miss his landings. There was something else going on in that pretty head of his. And he had to find out what.

As if on cue, he heard someone land on the opposite end of the roof. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. 

“Bat.” 

“Hood.” 

Jason turned around. “What brings you here, old man? Stalking on the Golden boy when he’s around a criminal?”

“Not exactly. Nightwing’s been having a bad night. And for a reason.” Bruce said. “He should have stayed in tonight.” 

Jason thought about Bruce’s words for a moment. “What do you mean, by ‘reason’?” 

Bruce was about to turn away to leave but he turned back towards Jason. He looked almost surprised. 

“You do know what day tomorrow is?” 

“27th of Apr… Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuckety fuck,” Jason sighed and pulled out a pack of cigars from the pocket of his jacket. He lit it and took a long drag. “Did he take it hard?” 

Bat was quiet for a long moment and Jason was sure he wasn’t going to get an answer but eventually Bruce spoke: “You should go and see for yourself, tomorrow.” Then the Bat flew of the roof. Jason could see a smaller figure join the Bat further away. 

Jason stayed on the rooftop, smoking and thinking. 

He was going to fix this. He was  _ not _ going to let Dick suffer anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome as always!


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds himself at a familiar place that he visit's every year.

Dick didn’t want anyone to come with him. He knew that Bruce had already visited early in the morning by himself. It was the same routine every year. 

Alfred handed him an umbrella at the door, just in case it rains, but Dick knew he wouldn’t use it even if it did.

When Dick arrived at the cemetery, the usual sadness filled him again, stronger than earlier at the mansion. He had stayed the night there to avoid running into Hood again. He was still mad at him for not calling and thinking that Dick wouldn’t miss him. 

_ I did miss you, you asshole. Why wouldn’t I? Does this mean that everything that happened during the past months meant  _ nothing _ to him? _ Dick thought as he walked. He pushed the thoughts about the Red Hood away as he stopped next to a familiar gravestone.

“Hi Jason, I guess it’s been a while.” Dick smiled slightly and knelt to clean the stone. It was also a part of the routine. Bruce would bring flowers and Dick would make sure the stone and the grave was clean and in good shape. 

Unshed tears started to burn in his eyes. Dick tried to hold them back for a moment longer but eventually he gave up and let the tears run down his cheeks freely. He tried to wipe them away but just couldn’t, there was too many.

“I’m sorry Jay, I’m so sorry…” Dick sobbed. “I should have been there for you, I should have gotten to know you better, I should’ve-!” Dick had to stop to gasp for air between crying and talking. He was close to hyperventilating but managed to control his breathing. 

“I’m the worst, I should’ve been there to protect you,” he continued to ramble on and on. His omega instincts were screaming at him that he should have protected the young one despite fact that Jason had already presented as an alpha.

“Little wing… I miss you.” 

Through his grief, Dick failed to notice the presence of another person, hiding behind the trees nearby. A very unnerved and angry person. But not angry at Dick. 

Jason stepped from behind the trees and walked quietly towards Dick’s hunched from. It was starting to rain lightly.

He stopped a few meters away from Dick and took a deep breath. 

“Hey Dickybird,” he said softly. 

Dick’s head turned around so fast that Jason was worried that he’d hurt himself. His blue eyes were wide and filled with tears. His mouth was slightly open. 

“Hood…?” Dick asked carefully but confusion and maybe recognition was written on his face. JAson wasn't wearing his mask after all.

Jason helped Dick to stand up but didn’t let go of his hands. He gave them a small squeeze and smiled at him. 

“Do you recognize me?” Jason couldn’t help but pop the question. He was nervous despite being so sure about revealing his identity to Dick earlier. 

Instead of answering right away, Dick freed his right hand and touched Jason’s left cheek gently. The tears didn’t stop falling from his blue eyes and he was slightly trembling now. 

“You… But… “ Dick said, his voice so quiet that Jason almost missed the words. 

“So you _do_ have at least and idea about who I am?” Jason asked hopefully. 

Now both of Dick’s hands were roaming around his face, touching and feeling. He ran his right hand through Jason’s hair, stopping for a moment at the white fluff on his forehead. His hands were trembling and Jason wanted to just grab them and hold them until they didn’t. Dick cupped Jason’s cheeks and looked at him in the eye.

“Jaybird…?” Dick finally voiced his thoughts and Jason smiled a bit brighter. 

“Yeah, Dickybird,” Jason answered. “I’m here.” 

Those two words seemed to be the last straw as the tears started to roll down faster and Dick was sobbing loudly again. Jason lifted his hands from where they had been, placed on Dick’s waist, and put them on top of Dick’s, slightly smaller, hands.

“You… You are the worst,” Dick managed to say but there was no real heat behind the words. Just pure relief. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to taint the image you had of me when I was still Robin,” Jason explained. “But then, I guess, I realized how much my death actually hurt you.”

Dick nodded at him and managed to give him a small smile. 

“And I want  _ you _ . So badly. Wanted even back then. Figured that it would be kinda hard without ever telling you who I am,” he continued.

“But I was also worried that you knowing Red Hood's real identity would change the way you see and feel about me,” Jason admitted. It  _ terrified _ him, actually. 

Dick took a deep breath, his tears finally drying. 

“I’m still a bit confused and I feel like a mess but… This doesn’t change how I feel about you. I’m not sure what you were to me back then. Not a little brother, that I know,” Dick said. “Maybe somewhere in my subconsciousness I knew. I mean, now that I think about it the clues were all there,” Dick laughed a little. “The love for books and cooking, anger towards Bruce and Joker, and how you cared about the crime alley and the kids there so much.” 

Jason laughed as well. “Yeah, I kinda wondered how you hadn’t realized it yet.” 

They both chuckled and then looked at each other. Dick felt all warm and fuzzy. Jason was looking at him with such adoration that Dick could no longer question the events of the past months. They were real for Jason too.

Dick suddenly felt rather embarrassed and self conscious. Jason had grown a lot and he was  _ very _ handsome. Jason had been by his side for months and…  _ Oh no. _

Blush crept to Dick’s face.  _ Jason saw me bawl my eyes out on his grave! _

Jason noted the other’s silence and redness. “You okay, pretty bird?” 

Dick nodded and gave Jason a tired smile. He didn't’ want to worry the other. He could deal with it on his own. “I’m good. Just happy to have you back, both from the dead and from a month long disappearing act.”

“Never gonna shut up about it, are you? I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Finally! This fic escalated a lot more than I thought but I'm pretty happy about how it turned out. As I said, I'll make this a series but I'm not sure when I'll continue it. Might spice things up then too (this was pretty tame and fluffy). After the next two weeks I'll have plenty of free time to write so then at the latest! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic, leave a comment and tell me what did you think about the fic? Was it boring? Was it good? Did I make a lot of mistakes? Possible since English isn't my native language.


End file.
